


Давай не будем говорить слово на букву "Л"

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка от tattyana: "Дженсен-дракон утаил от Джареда, что драконы выбирают партнера навсегда и вдали от этого самого партнера (ну типа умер или разлюбил или просто поматросил и бросил) умирают. Ну вот Джаред с Дженсеном поссорились и Дженсен законопослушно собрался умирать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай не будем говорить слово на букву "Л"

\- Какого беса, я тебя спрашиваю?! - Джаред слез с коня и, бряцая доспехами, направился ко входу в пещеру. - Дженсен! Ты где?  
  
\- Уходи! - раздался глухой голос, и темнота чуть рассеялась, подсвеченная золотистым блеском глаз дракона. - Там тебя эта твоя ждет.  
  
\- Какая "эта"? Ты о чем? - Джаред остановился и снял шлем и перчатки - в них было жутко неудобно, но кто его знает, этого бешеного Дженсена: он сегодня добрый, а завтра полкоролевства сожрет и не подавится.  
  
\- Та, с которой ты вчера танцевал. Думаешь, я не видел? - голос Дженсена стал еще глуше, и до Джареда докатилось что-то, похожее на рокот надвигающейся бури.  
  
\- Ты там ревешь что ли? - Он сделал шаг вперед, вглядываясь в глубину пещеры. - Дженсен! Ну с чего ты взял, что она мне нужна? Это же отец их пригласил. А я тут совершенно ни при чем. Этикет и обычаи - ты то должен понимать.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что по нашим обычаям мне положено уйти и где-нибудь по-тихому сдохнуть. А ты мне мешаешь! - Голос Дженсена окреп, и Джареду показалось, что на него сейчас дыхнут огнем. Ну, на крайний случай - пропарят хорошенько.  
  
\- Что за бред? Выходи, я тебе сказал! - С трудом стянутый нагрудник бряцнул о каменный пол. - Выходи!  
  
\- Не выйду!  
  
\- Дженсен! Если ты сейчас не выйдешь, я тут сварюсь в этом железе! Нашел же место, где умирать! - Джаред повертелся, пытаясь снять наплечник, но ничего не вышло.  
  
\- Вот и езжай домой и не мешай мне. Я уже почти, а тут ты. Зачем приехал? - голос, уже совершенно человеческий, прозвучал так близко, что Джаред, отвлекшийся на особо неподдающуюся заклепку, поднял голову. Дженсен, скрытый полумраком пещеры, стоял в паре шагов от него и недовольно хмурился.  
  
\- Ну что ты "почти"? Что? Что за дурацкие обычаи - умирать, если что-то не понравилось?! - Джаред раздраженно дернул болт заклепки, и тот с противным звуком оторвался, выскользнув из влажных пальцев и по инерции отлетев в стену.  
  
\- Они не дурацкие! - Дженсен в мгновение преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и дернул за почти снятый наплечник, сразу же оказавшийся в его руке. - Они такие, какими должны быть.  
  
\- Ломать то зачем? - Джаред дернулся, вырывая наплечник, откидывая его в сторону и принимаясь за второй. - И что значит "должны быть"?  
  
\- Ты, похоже, плохо занимался с Бобби, если не в курсе, что мы - драконы, вообще-то однолюбы, и как-то не привыкли, что нас бросают. Хотя, - Дженсен поморщился, - я не помню, чтобы мы влюблялись в кого-то из вашей породы. Разве что... Да нет. В общем, когда мы остаемся одни, то умираем. Вот так! - с этими словами он, под недовольный вскрик Джареда, выдрал второй наплечник и отбросил его к первому.  
  
\- Но ты же не один. Я же... - Джаред замялся, покраснев от кончиков ушей до шеи, едва скрытой металлическим воротником, - я же с тобой. Ну, я же...  
  
\- Ага, ты же! Ты же вчера танцевал с той черноволосой красоткой и забыл про меня. А я тебя ждал. - Оттолкнув неловко переступившего с ноги на ногу Джареда, Дженсен вышел из пещеры. Лучи заходящего солнца отразились на золотых заклепках его кожаной куртки.  
  
\- Ну прости, - Джаред вышел следом и обнял Дженсена со спины. - Это все отец. Ему не нравится наша с тобой дружба. Он...  
  
\- Дружба? - Дженсен развернулся, заставив Джареда расцепить руки.  
  
\- Дженсен! Это же не я! Это он так говорит! - Джаред в отчаянии топнул ногой. - Хватит уже цепляться к словам! Ну что он еще может подумать?  
  
\- Действительно, что же еще? - Дженсен ехидно щелкнул по Джареда по носу, с которого готова была сорваться капля пота - пещера на горячем источнике была тем еще наказанием для человеческих особей. - А что со свадьбой? Неужели откажешься?  
  
\- Пф! Да я уже отказался. Так и сказал утром: "Отец, ты можешь сам на ней жениться, а меня уволь! Я ее не люблю! А без любви - это как девки из харчевни Харриса!".  
  
\- И он, конечно, сразу заинтересовался, откуда ты знаешь про тех девок?  
  
\- Ну я же не буду ему рассказывать, что к тебе туда бегал. Отбрехался кое-как.  
  
\- Наверняка и про честь и все такое ввернул?  
  
\- Так это ж единственный аргумент для него, ты же знаешь. - Джаред провел ладонью по влажному лбу. - В общем, про свадьбу отец забыл. Сказал, что уже устал от моих заскоков и ему наплевать. К тому же, я как бы все равно не наследник, так что могу делать что хочу.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Нет. Сейчас я уверен только в одном: ты специально сюда меня заманил, чтобы сварить и съесть. Дженсен, - Джаред умоляюще заглянул в глаза дракону, - хватит дурить! Если ты не вернешься, я останусь тут, схвачу тепловой удар и мы умрем вместе.  
  
\- Это похоже на шантаж.  
  
\- Это похоже на то, что если ты умрешь тут, то я умру рядом. А я еще пожить хочу, знаешь ли.  
  
***  
  
\- Дженсен! Какого беса ты сбежал! - Джаред с трудом подтянулся и перекинул ногу через край площадки на самой вершине скалы.  
  
\- Уходи! Ты мне мешаешь! - Дженсен распахнул крылья.  
  
\- Ну что опять? Кто тебе на этот раз не понравился? - Джаред выпрямился и подошел к дракону, кладя руку туда, где под золотой чешуей билось молодое сильное сердце. - Постой, не говори, я сам угадаю. Это была та молочница? Или нет. Дочка фермера? Но ей же всего двенадцать!  
  
\- Джаред! - Дженсен замерцал, возвращаясь в человеческую форму, и указал в ту сторону, где высились снежные пики гор. - Если ты хочешь остаться, то просто посмотри туда!  
  
И Джаред увидел... Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
